


Food For Thought

by Cat_Moon



Series: HB Assortment [2]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Vampires doing vampire things, and humans doing human things.   A series of 3 sort-of drabbles, based on the theme of 'Food'.  Written in 2010.





	1. Root Canal Without Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in my HB universe, but can be read alone. Not really drabbles, since they don't adhere to the strict word count, they're just really short.

**Root Canal Without Anesthesia**

Beth looked so miserable and forlorn, holding the right side of her face, Mick couldn't help smiling (she looked so cute like that!).

Big mistake. She scowled at him. "Please put me out of my misery," she begged.  
  
Mick removed her hand and very, very gently, kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry you're hurting, but I'm not Turning you because you have a toothache."  
  
"You don't understand, I have to have Root Canal."  
  
Mick shook his head. "Not a good enough reason to be turned into a vampire."  
  
"You've obviously never had one," Beth declared. Then a glimmer of good mood shown through her misery, as she turned to the junk drawer and removed a large pair of pliers. "That can be changed,” she warned, advancing on him with the tool brandished menacingly.  
  
It wasn't the first time Mick was thankful that vampire speed far surpassed human's, but it was no less sweeter for that.  
  



	2. Patience My Ass, I'm Going Out And Kill Something

**Patience my ass, I'm going out and kill something**

  
  
"God Dammit!" Josef yelled, slamming down the phone receiver so hard it cracked in half.  
  
Shane raised a mild eyebrow of inquiry at him.  
  
"I can't believe I lost that deal! I'm so pissed off... I need to go out and kill something," Josef decided, grabbing his designer suit jacket. Josef rarely lost at anything, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"I'll tag along," Shane decided, shrugging into his own tattered jeans jacket. "I could go for a bite. We can go set ourselves up for a hate crime, that's always fun."  
  
Josef made a face. "You know I don't like that evil blood. Tastes nasty."  
  
"So you'll vent your anger, then we'll hit up a freshie bar."  
  
"It's a plan."


	3. The Whipping Boy

**The Whipping Boy**

  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Sara asked in a foreboding tone.  
  
Shane Alexander wasn't afraid of very many things, but a pregnant Sara came close. While she loved Shane and was thrilled to have his baby, she wasn't the type to enjoy what she saw as a nine-month-long crimp in her lifestyle. Since he could understand that and even feel guilty about it, he made it his job to keep her as happy as he could. Sometimes that meant trips to the store at 3:am, but that wasn't so bad for a night owl vampire.

Shane turned to his Wild Child with as placating an expression as he could muster. "Uh, it's the makings for the ice cream sundae you wanted?"  
  
"This!" she brandished the red and white can under his nose.  
  
"Whipped topping," he guessed. That's what it said right on the can, so it must be a trick question. He hated those.  
  
"It's Reddi-whip. I asked for Cool Whip."  
  
"There's a difference?" His words earned him a glare. "Give me a break, I'm a vampire. What do I know about whips?!"  
  
Really, there was no way Sara could avoid the grin from disturbing her disappointment. "I wouldn't touch that with a--oh hell, of course I will, this is _me_ we're talking about. Can't answer your question about whips, but I'll ask Josef."  
  
"Ouch. About the Cool Whip."  
  
"Totally different," she told him.  
  
Shane got up and headed for the door, trying to remember which market was the 24 hour one. "Cool Whip coming right up."  
  
"My hero."  
  
  
**THE END**


End file.
